The Undying Swordsmen
by DarkDevil2411
Summary: What happens if there was a Player who could die in there but was able to just simply respawn because his nervegear is missing a very important part and what if he decided to join the Group of Kirito and Asuna before the first Boss Battle well read to find out
1. Chap 1 A Digital Adventure Begins

**Chapter 1 A Digital Adventure Begins**

 **Hey Guys I am back and this time with a Swords Art Online Fanfiction**

 **I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction**

 **I don´t own anything besides my OC Akuma**

"Hey Kazuto " Said a boy with long spiky black hair and red slitted eyes of which the right one was covered by one of his bangs, who looked more like he belonged in Collage then in middle School to his friend who had short black hair and black eyes.

" What is it Akuma " asked Kazuto.

" I just wanted to ask when you are going to come online I mean Swords Art Online is finally released and the beta was already awesome so I can´t wait to see the finished thing". Akuma said.

" I will come at point 13:00 , ok ." he said and they separated to went their respective ways.

While walking home the two shared one thought "This is going to be really awesome. "

 **Akumas Home 12:30**

" Ok everything is ready , the game is in the nervergear is plugged in all that is left is for me to dive in, so here we go " he said and put the nerve gear on his head an laid on his bed.

" Link start " he said andbegun his descend into the world of SAO.

On the screen before him all the settings were checked and he was asked if he wanted to Import his Beta character, he choose the yes button and then he dove into the world of Sword Arts Online.

When he arrived he looked his Character over which looked as close as him as possible, he looked at his watch and saw that there were still 15 minutes left until Kazuto would join him so he decided to spend some time on checking the shops.

While wandering around the city and looking if anything had changed at all he thought about getting some new gear already but quickly decided against it seeing as he hadnt even got any money and so he decided to just look around for something useful later and went back to the spawning area to wait for Kazuto.

 **Kazutos Home 12:45**

Kazuto heard his little sister who was actually his cousin call that she would be going to kendo now.

He ate something little and begun to prepare everything for his dive, he locked his door, put the CD in , plugged his nervergear in and then he laid himself on his bed, the integrated clock in his nervergear told him that it was now 12:59 and as soon as it switched to 13:00 he said the words to start the link and did the same as Akuma did before , which means he logged in with his beta character and then he dove into the world of SAO ,too.

 **Sword Art Online (Aincrad) Stage 1 City of the Beginning**

When Akuma saw the Character of his friend appear he immediately went to him and the two then begun to walk around the city , when they entered a small sidestreet somebody called out to them.

The Man who called out to them had long red hair and was wearing a red headband " Hey you two seem to know your way around here very well, are you too Beta testers . he said while trying to catch his breath.

" Sure we are , but why would you want to know that anyway " Akuma asked the man .

" Well could you two please give me some tips and by the way my name is Klein " the now named Klein told them.

" Well Klein my name is Akuma and this is Kirito" he told Klein . " And if you want to have some tipps then follow us " , he added before they made their way out of the city and to the surounding fields.

Once there they searched for a wild hog mob to show Klein some things ,needless to say that it was quiet funny seeing Klein getting thrown around by the pig before Kirito stepped in and explained to him how to activate his swords skill , after that they had a relative easy time beating the wild pigs , they also went so far that Kirito and Akuma wanted to have a duell which Kirito won because he was faster than him and it ended with Akuma losing all his health and then disappearing. While out Akuma decided to have a quick Snack and then went back in to join them again.

After his Character respawned back in the City he went to a Shop keeper seeing as he had now enough money to buy the zanbato that he offered and went then back to Kirito and Klein to continue their grinding Session.

After some time it was beginning to get dark in SAO and the trio decided to log out for today that was when all hell broke lose .

"What the hell I don´t have a log out button " shouted Klein which was immediatly joined by Kirito and Akuma who had the same problem.

They argued for some time thinking about why the log out button was missing before they were suddenly teleported back into the starting area.

" Ok why were we all massteleported back here ." asked Akuma.

" I don´t know maybe somekind of explanation to what is going on". he said and in right that moment the sky became red and some kind of red liquid seemed to poor out and begun to take the shape of a person during all of this Akuma wore a maniac grin which unnerved Klein.

"Hey Kirito" Klein asked him nervously .

"What is it Klein". Was his response.

"Uhm why is Akuma grinning like that" he said and pointed at said Person.

"Well that would be because of his love for fighting." he told him.

"What do you mean by that." Klein asked him.

"Well as you may know there were 1000 players in the beta." he asked him and Klein nodded to that.

"At the end of the month every single one of them except me and him had been killed at least once by a Player." he told him.

"Wait you dont mean..." he didnt finish that sentence.

"Yes at the end of the month his Character had a kill count of over 998." He finished for him and Klein gulped.

" Dont worry he said that this time he would concentrate on finishing the game. " he assurred him and they then went back to look at the now fully formed figure of a gamemaster which was wearing a red robe and was missing a face.

" I am Akyhiko Kayaba and I am here to explain what is happening here ". the figure said and immediately after the crowd begun to talk and wonder what is going on before the huge creature begun to talk again. " I am sure you all noticed the missing log out button, but this isn´t a error in the game , it is a feature in this game . " You are not able to log out of SAO and nobody from outside will be able to get you out of here by removing the nervegear, should somebody still try it the nervergear is going to produce a strong microwave signal which is going to fry your brain . " The figure said.

" OK what the fuck is this crap , I think that guy is missing some cups in his cupboard. " Akuma said .

" No the device in the nervegear is producing the same wave as a microwave and if the limiter is removed our brains are going to get toasted. " Kirito said.

" That is bullshit why would somebody do that " said Klein.

" Some of the relatives of the player had to ignore the warning and tried it and because of this ireversable mistake 213 players already had to lose their lives . And as you can see the news all around the globe are already reporting about it , I guess now you are able to guess how dangerous the removal of the nervegear is. Please stay calm, give your best to finish the game but know about this in this game you are not able to revive yourself , if your lifepoints went to 0 your character is going to get deleted forever and right in the same moment the device is going to fry your brain . You only have to acomplish one task , finish the game. You are currently on the lowest stage of Aincrad , make your way through every dungeon and beat all the bosses to get to the next etage ,then defeat the final boss on stage 100 and the game is finished. And finally I left everyone of you a little present in the Inventory, please look for yourself ." said the figure of the gamemaster.

After that every player opened his or her inventory and activated the item which had the name mirror , shortly after that everyone was engulfed in a blue light and when it faded everybody looked exactly like they did in the real life the only difference was that their hair and eye color stayed that of the character .

Kirito and Kleins Character didnt change that much except for hair style and face and so it was quiet the shock for Klein to see that where once was ich a character of Akuma who looked like he wouldnt even be able to use his own weapon, stood know a 17 year old pale skinned bodybuilder that looked like he could wield his zanbato with one hand but after the Initial shock he pulled himself back together and asked him to come over.

After that Kirito , Akuma and Klein immediately begun to discuss how that was even possible and they came to the result that it was because of the nervegear and its callibration where you had to feel your complete body. But they weren´t sure why that would happen so they decided to wait for the gamemaster to answer them.

He told them that he had already reached his goal by creating his own world and that now all of his wishes had become true and that the tutorial of SAO was now finsihed and that he wished them luck , after that he disappeared and everyone was able to leave the area again .

Kirito , Akuma and Klein immediately made their way out of the area and while they were running Akuma noticed that somebody seemed to be following them and so he told his two comrades about his founding and they decided to trick their tracer and suprise him when he wouldnt be prepared for it and so they entered a side street and waited for their follower and when he got right next to the entrance of the side street Akuma caught him or rather her that was when the three noticed that their tracer was a small girl with blond hair that she wore in two pony tails with red eyes which looked like she couldnt be older than 12 had followed them .

" Why did you follow us ." Akuma asked the small girl.

" Y-y-you three looked like you knew your way around here so I followed you and because I wanted to ask you If you could please take me with you ." the girl told them while shaking .

Akuma released her and begun then to try and comfort the shaking girl.

After she had calmed a bit he stood up and told her " You can count on me to help you I promise ."

" Thank you very much Mister my name is Silica and I promise I am not going to be a hindrance for you " she cried and hugged Akuma.

" Well now that that is cleared I think we have to talk about something " Akuma said and petted the young girls head before looking at Kirito and contiuning where he had left.

" I am sure you heard that the big guy said that we would die really if we die hear which is confusing me ." he said .

" Why that mister ." asked the small girl .

" Well first of all you can call me Akuma and secondly ... " Akuma begun.

" And secondly is the fact that he already died in this game but he simply spawned in the starting area without losing anything , which really is strange . " Kirito finished.

" Wait didn´t the guy said that the nervegear would kill you ". Silica asked.

" Yes , I think so that he said it like that . " Klein answered.

"Kirito do you remember the day when I got my nervegear." he asked Kirito.

"Yes I do but I dont get where you are..., wait a secondly you think that it is because of that." Kirito answered him suprised.

"Damm right I do" Akuma told him with a grin.

"Ahem guys if you could please be so kind and tell us what you are talking about." Klein told them a little bit annoyed about their behavoiur to which Silica just giggled.

" Well when I got mine I got a message two days later that it was broken and that they would send me a new one but after it worked great in the beta without any errors I kept it together with the new one and now I finally now what was broken the microwave device is missing which means that I will not die if I die here but it also gives me more responsibility to keep you alive even If I have to act as a meat shield ". Akuma sighed.

" Well I think it is the best If we first go to the next city because soon they are going to begin to farm everything clear in this area that way we will at least have some time before they reach us " Kirito told them .

" I am sorry but I have to stay here I said that I was going to meet some of my friends here so I will stay here but you can go I am sure we are going to meet again in the future ". Klein told them and left them .

" Well then it is only the three of us " Akuma said and got down before Silica who gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing Akuma-oniichan." the blond girl asked him.

"Akuma-oniichan hm, well I like the sound of that and to answer your question Iam going to carry you so that Kirito and I can go fullspeed to the next city" he told her and after that Silica, even if she was a little bit relucant at first climbed on the back of her beefy groupmate but to her suprise because she thought he would start running the second she was on he didnt even move and was instead just looking in his inventory and right at the moment she wanted to ask him why he was not moving two messages popped up in front of her one of them was a Group invitation while other was a friendship request and both of them were from the guy whose back she was currently on, she accepted both of them and not even a second later Akuma spoke up again. "Well now that everything is done I say lead the way Kirito". And after that Kirito , himself and their new groupmate Silica made their way to reach the next city and to prepare for the adventures that were surely going to withness on their journey to get back to the real world

 **Well guys what do you think so far , we have somebody who can respawn and is one of Kirito s childhood friends , our dear hero Kirito and now they are joined by the lovely dragon tamer Silika who appeared in episode 4 of the anime where Kirito saves her in the forest but in this fic she just followed them because she was scared and thought that they would maybe help her which Akuma will gladly do the reason for him is because he has always wanted a little sister and Kirito doesn´t mind at all**

 **Well until next time DarkDevil2411 over and out.**


	2. Chap 2 The First Unique Skill Iron Will

**Chapter 2 The First Unique Skill : Iron Will**

 **Hey guys whats up back with another Chapter and before I get asked about some things again I will do a little explanation to things .**

 **First of all I got a review who asked me how Akuma keeps his character because of what he understood the character gets deleted after the death ,well easy explanation for that as we saw in ALO the character data is saved on the nervergear , so I think it is like this that when the player dies the nervegears microwave signal limiter is removed and kills the player but it also makes the nervergear completly unuseable which is how the character gets deleted ,or in easy the microwave signals kill the player and delete their character data easy as that and as said before Akumas nervegear is missing the part that produces the signals so nothing happens when he dies.**

 **Second as you can see in the headline somebody gets a unique skill and it is not Kirito ,I currently plan it like that to give every single one member of the group a unique skill but I will not spoiler that so yeah .**

 **And third I think about making this whole story until the end of the Sword Art online Anime ,which means until no new episodes of Sword Art Online are produced so yeah**

 **And now back to the story**

 **5 weeks after the speech of kayaba**

After reaching the town Kirito thought that it would be the best if they spiltted up , because that way they would be able to get more xp in shorter time ,which is were we are currently meeting our two friends Silica and Akuma.

The two went into the surounding forest to fight against the mobs their and to have some time without a newby asking them for help .

The mobs they are currently fighting were not that strong but there were so many of them that it was annoying and so it happened quiet that often that Silica had to be helped by Akuma or one of them would have killed her already a while ago, this time was no exception.

" They are quiet attack loving today aren´t they imoto ." he asked his adopted little sister while slicing through a wild boar that thought attacking from behind was a good idea .

" Hai , Aniki they really are I wonder why ". she answered him before she ducked under a flying hog courtesy of Akuma , " And could you please stop throwing mobs my way it is hard enough fighting them without having to worry about a flying mob knocking me out ."

" Ok , I am sorry I will stop that , " he told her with a grin before his face got sterm and he sprinted in her direction just in time to stop a miniboss mob from attacking her with his club.

The miniboss looked like a tree with two arms and legs and two glowing red eyes.

He pushed it back before grabbing the blond haired girl and jumping back a good distance. " You really need to be more careful that thing nearly got you . " Akuma scolded her before his attention went back to the tree mob in front of them ," but for now lets just finish that thing ok ".

" Ok " , answered the small girl before the two begun to attack it , Silica would attack him as good as she could with her small dagger and Akuma would distract him and attack him from the front . The plan worked flawless and soon the minibosses health fell to zero and he exploded in a shower of poligons and the level up screen apeared ,they both had reached lvl 25.

" Ah great hunt don´t you think so too " , Akuma asked her.

" Yeah , it was great ", she told him a little bit shyly which he immediatly noticed.

" Something wrong Silica ", he asked and went over to her and saw that she was holding some kind of egg in her hands , " Whats that ".

" I don´t know it just appaered after I closed the level up screen " , she told him .

" How about you click on it and look if it has an item name " , he told her and she clicked on the egg after which it begun to glow which flashed the two for a second in which they closed their eyes and when they opened them again in the place where the egg once was there sat now a small lightblue colored dragon .

" Hey , Silica , which class did you choose at the beginning of the game again . " he asked his surogate little sister.

" I think Beast Tamer why . " she responded confused about the question .

" Well then I have to say congratulations for getting you familar " he told her with a smile .

" Wait you mean this little guy is mine , " she asked him .

" Yes ,he is so what are you going to call him . " he asked her and pointed at the small creature .

" I think I will call him Pina " . she said with a smile and petted the head of her pet .

" Sounds good so where do we go next . " he asked and begun to think about something before he was interupted by the sound of a new message . He clicked on the icon and begun to read it through .

After he finished he turned to Silica and said : " Well seems like we are done for today . "

" Huh why that ". she asked him confused .

" Well the message was from Kirito and it seems like they found the boss room and are planning to raid it tomorow , so I propose we make our way back to the town and get ready for tomorow , ok . " he told her .

" Ok , I was getting tired so I don´t have a problem with it . " she told him and yawned .

" Ok , lets got then tomorow is going to be exicting so we will need everything we can get . " And with that the two made their way back to the town.

 **The next day before the boss room**

After having a good nights sleep and speaking with Kirito about the plan that the guy that was currently standing in front of them , who was named Diabel , had proposed to them. After he opened the door they were immediatly greeted by the sight of the Goblin King and his minions . Diabel was coordinating the groups in their roles and everything seemed to went well until Diable told them to retreat and that he would make the last attack.

" What is this guy thinking he can´t possible think that he will be able to take him on alone " Akuma thought while slicing through one of the minions . The biggest problem was when the goblin king dropped his weapons and drew a nodachi instead of the sword that was listed in the guide book . Akuma heard Kirito scream a warning to diabel but it seemed to not reach him before Diabel was flung through the air and crashed a good distance in the back .

" Shit I need to help them . " Akuma thought and sprinted directly to the boss , just as he was near enough the Goblin King swung his nodachi towards a bunch of players but akuma was able to block it with his zanbato .

When the Goblin King prepared for the next attack Akuma looked over his shoulder and shouted at Kirito . " Good dammit Kirito he knew what he was getting into so pull yourself together and fight . "

The next attack was harder and Akuma got thrown across the room and his health drooped to ten . " Shit " was all he was able to say while watching Kirito and Asuna attacking the boss .

They were so concentrated in their attacks that they didn´t notice the King´s fist coming from below . Akuma got into a mad dash and during that dash a screen popped up in front of them which said new skill : Iron Will available. he opened his inventory and activated right before he reached them and jumped in the way of the kings fist .

What happened next shocked everyone , because the fist stopped in midair on a invisible shield and over the head of the blocking Akuma appeared the message Immortal Object .

As him , Kirito and Asuna dropped back Kirito spoke up : " What the hell was that " .

" Can we talk about that later and finish the boss first " , he asked his friend to which he nodded , " Good, you two attack him and I will keep him from getting a hit on you . "

And with that said they begun their furious assault on the Goblin King and it didn´t take them long to rob him of his last health .

" We did it " , Akuma said and the crowd cheered for them before a guy with orange hair that resembled a cactus whose name was Kibao if Akuma remembered right, accused Kirito of being a beater and why he wouldn´t safe Diabel if he had already knew the bosses attack pattern .

Akuma really wanted to just kill that guy but he was able to keep his cool right until he heard Kirito laugh : " Don´t throw me in the same pot as those beta guys , I was able to predict his attack pattern because I fought against Bosses with higher levels and the same attack pattern on the upper floors . "

Right after that came a accuse of him being a cheater to which he went to the boss gate and right in the moment when he wanted to open it Asuna stopped him .

" Hey , you shouted my name back then , how do you know it . " she asked him .

" Oh , I am sorry If I didn´t speak it right and how I know it , if you look at your health bar there should be another healthbar below it that is how I know it . " he answered her and opened his inventory to break up their party .

" If somebody that you can trust invites you into a guild accept it . " he said and left .

Immediately after he left a group invitation pooped up in front of Asuna , while she was thinking about who was sending her something like that a hand clasped on her shoulder and when she turned around she saw a guy with long, spiky black hair , red eyes , a black robe with crimson armor over it and a big zanbato on his back .

She immediatley recognized him as the guy that saved her from the punch of the Goblin King , what was his name Akana , Alma , Akena ah Akuma was it .

" You don´t need to say anything just accept I am going to explain it to you later . " he told her and she accepted the invitation and her , Akuma and Silica mad their way up to the next floor .

 **And another chapter is done so as an explanation Akumas uniqe skill doesn´t make him immortal forever now its more like this he activates the skill by going into a stance to block during the time he holds that stance he is immortal but as soon as he moves the skill is deactivated again it more like an ultimate shield and is given to the strongest and most caring player which was the reason why he keeps on defending people as a meatshield which I made now even more easier because of his skill.**

 **Well guys please leave a review if you have any critic or just want to tell me it is good but please no hating , because that really sucks an d I am never going to let a hater review stay on my stories , well I am done talking**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	3. Chap 3 The Iron Warriors Second Half

**The Iron Warriors Second Half : Ion Flesh**

 **Hey guys back with another chapter of The undying swordmen , first of all I want to explain something to Akumas Iron Will , it is actually the first half of the Skill called Iron Warrior which is the name of the complete unique skill . Iron will can be used in two different way :**

 **-the first is the undestroyable shield that was shown in the last chapter**

 **-the second is that your defense is maximized but your attack decreases to 10 hit points**

 **In some way Iron will is the ultimate defense and Iron flesh is the ultimate attack but they are both part of one skill which means that you can´t have them activated both at the same time so it is ultimate attack or ultimate defense never both .**

 **And now on with the story**

 **4 months after the first boss fight**

After the boss fight on floor 1 Akumas group decided that Kirito needed some time and space to calm himself down and so they decided to leave him be for the time coming, but they also decided that they would check on him every few months to see if he was back to normal already ,but until then they would just stay on the same floor as him and grind their way .

Asuna and Silica were lvl 50 right now ,while Akuma due to the fact that he would sometimes go out in the evening to train his shortly acquired skill called the Berserk mode which was the special skill that his class would get after reaching lvl 40 , it basicly makes the users attack stats go up by 50 % but the user attacks everything that was in his field of vision while activating it, which was the reason why he only trained with it alone because of the fear that he might attack his party members .

Currently our party is staying at an in on floor 20 after they followed Kirito there, after he shortly migrated from floor 15 to 20 , the reason for this was that he had met a guild called the black cats of the night which were in trouble when they meet and so they decided to invite him for dinner as a sign of showing their gratidute .

Akumas party decided that it would be good for Kirito to be with people again and so the concentrated on their leveling again , which is were they currently were .

The party of three is currently fighting against a mantis mobs with Akuma keeping the aggro of it on him and with Asuna making short but painful attacks on the mantis backside while Silica was in the back with Pina to support them by throwing needles .

" Now Asuna , Silica let´s finish him with one combined attack . " Akuma said and begun to sprint towards the mantis with his black zanbato ready to strikeand with his two party members hot on his heels . The combined attack robbed the mantis of its last remaing health points and it shattered into blue polygons .

"Well ladys great job . " Akuma told them with a grin which made the two girls blush in embarassment.

" Stop flattering us Akuma onichan , I think without you we would never be able to level that fast . " Silica told her surrogate big brother .

" She really is right Akuma, I think if you had never played SAO none of us would probably have meet because ,if what Silica told me is true she was only able to follow you because you were so easy to spot in the crowd because of your height and I would probably have left and joined some kind of guild after Kirito broke up our party after the first boss fight . " she told the muscular boy in front of her who rubbed his neck sheepishly .

" Well if you say so . " he answered and then he noticed that it was getting dark , " well ladys its getting dark so how about we go back to town and rest for a bit . "

" Yeah " they shouted in union .

After they reached the town and went for a while Silica and Asuna noticed that this wasn´t the way to the Inn .

" Äh Akuma were are we going this doesn´t seem to be the way to the Inn . " Asuna asked him.

"Well we are going to my house **"** he answered them and stopped in frot of an old oak door, he opened it and waved them in " ladies first " .

After going into what looked to be the living room they stopped and sat on the couch which was modern looking and was coloured in a bright red , Akuma himself sat down in a black seat .

" When did you buy this " Asuna asked him still suprised about the fact that they had a house now

" You remeber that I said I had some buisness to do this morning and that I told you that you should already go on without me , well that was the reason why , but before we continue this discussion how about something to eat and I know my cooking skills aren´t as good as yours Asuna but I can still make a decent meal if needed . " he told his female party members and went into the kitchen which also was holded in a modern times style , actually the whole inventory of the house looked really modern .

" You can go check out your room, its upstairs and this house has two bedrooms with two beds each ,the one the corridor down is mine, yours is the first door upstairs , while I finish preparing dinner " Akuma yelled from the kitchen while the two girls were already by the stair .

Asunas and Silicas room was equiped like a luxus hotel room with two beds , some shelves and other stuff , why the two were still awing at how much Akuma must have paid to equip the whole house so luxury , they heard him calling up to them that dinner was ready. He had made an easy fish with some potatoes but it tasted good , after they were finished they went to their respective rooms and Asuna was able to get a small look into Akumas room , but what she saw was some kind of skull on his desk and she really didn´t want to know where he got that from or why he would keep one with him in the first place so she decided to not think further over it and went to sleep to fastly get rid of that memory .

 **The next day floor 27 labyrinth**

Shortly after waking up they noticed that Kirito and the guild members he had saved the other seemed to have went to the the labyrinth on the 27 floor so they immediately followed them and got to them just in time to see the entrance close courtesy of a trap they assumed .

"Damm it ,this can´t happen, no I refuse to accept this . " Akuma shouted in anger and begun to hammer with his fists against the now closed entrance .

" Akuma you can´t help them they are trapped in there . " Asuna told him

" But I can´t let them simply die in there I have to ... " he stopped when he heard the scream of someone female and begun to punch the wall again , Asuna was going to stop him when she suddenly noticed that his fists seemed to shimmer a slight metallic grey and the wall begun to get cracks and then with a shout of " Iron Flesh " Akuma put all his strength in his punch and the wall that stopped them from helping collapsed .

 **With Kirito**

Kirito couldn´t believe what was happening right now , yesterday he promised Sachi that he wouldn´t let her die and that he would protect her no matter what and now not even a day after he would be forced to break his promise allready because he just wasn´t able to get to her in time when she was forced to the ground by some kind of golem and her hp were slowly draining , he thought how this had happened , it all started with their guild leader wenting to another town to buy them a house and then one of them had the idea to go to this floor to earn some extra money , that they then saw a chest in a room behind a secret door and that once they opened it the door closed and mobs appeared and that their teleport crystals just wouldn´t work , his thoughts were interuppted when suddenly one of the walls collapsed with a loud crash and a black and red blur flew right towards where Sachi was laying. And when his eyes got to where Sachi was laying he saw the telltale signs of long spiky black hair with red eyes and the Iron Wills immortal object shield .

Shortly after the initial shock of his old friend appearing to help them he noticed that Asuna and Silica where also there and that they were beginning to make short process of the mobs and that all of the guild members were save for now , so he sprinted over to Akuma .

" Where did you come from " he asked him as he went to help up Sachi .

" We followed you after we saw that you guys went to this place , just to make sure that you guys don´t die , which is what we are doing right now , but lets stop with this Kirito you get your friend out of here and we will handle this and then we will meet you in front of the teleport gate on floor 20 ok . " He told him and sliced three of the Golem mobs in two

" Are you sure you can handle this I mean they are pretty strong " he asked his childhood friend while helping Sachi getting out .

" Ha , those lvl 35 mobs are just small fries for us lvl 50 they don´t even stand a chance , and goddammit get out of here now " he shouted and they followed his orders and as soon as they got over the remains of the collapsed walls they disappaered with their tpcrystals.

" Asuna take Silica and follow them I am going to use the Berserk mode " he told her and jumped back to the collapsed wall.

" Hai . " she said and disappaered with Silica via the tpcrystals .

" Now lets have some fun . " he said and jumped into the mob crowd berserk mode fully active.

 **Floor 20 TP Gate**

10 minutes after Asuna and Silica joined the Black Cat guild members Akuma appeared with his health a bit into the red zone .

" Ha , that was fun . " he said and Kirito , Asuna and Silica all sighed .

" My name is Ketah and in the name of my whole guild I really have to thank you for saving my friends from their death , " said a guy in red clothes with red hair .

" Ah , It wasn´t such a big matter we were just close by and I can´t let fellow prisoners die if I am able to stop it . " Akuma said and rubbed his neck in embarassment .

" No we are really gratefull if you hadn´t appaered right then I and probably anyone else in there would have died . " said Sachi .

" She really is right Akuma , we really own you one . " Kirito told the red eyed teen .

" Well as a sign of thanks I would like to ask you if you want to join our guild and maybe stay with us for a while if that isn´t such a big problem . " Ketah the leader of the guild asked them .

" Yeah no problem with me how about you guys . " Akuma said and looked at his two partymembers .

" I am with you no matter where we go Onii-chan . " Silica said and Pina gave a squeak in agreement .

" Well , I don´t mind at all " Asuna told him .

" Good then it is decided we will join your guild and immediately after the recieved the message if they wanted to join the guild which they accepted and next to their names appeared a white cat that seemed to sit on a white half moon with a dark blue background .

" Well guys then lets celebrate our new guild members . " said Keetah and raised his right arm over his head .

" Yeah " everybody agreed and raised their hands in the air ,too .

 **W ell guys another chapter is done , Akuma got the second half of his unique skill and The Black Cats of the night are alive , the reason for this is because I just thought that it was so goddamn sad when Kirito was finally accepted in a group and not even shortly after all of them die , i just couldn´t do that ,also I don´t remember ever seeing the guild symbol in the anime so I just created it and now an explanation for the second half of the Iron warrior : Iron Flesh**

 **Like the Iron will the Iron Flesh has two usages , the first is the one shown here Akuma is basiclly able to destroy immortal object with it but while using this ability he is not able to do any damage to mobs . The second ability that can be used is that it will maximize you attack but your defense will fall down to 0 while using it which is quite a risk in some battles if you die in rl if you die there which is what makes this skill so perfect for him Akuma is someone who just blindly likes to charge into a fight without caring for his own health but on the other side he does care for his friends and guildmates which was the reason why he told Asuna to escape with Silica when he prepared his berserk mode .**

 **Well guys until next time DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	4. Chap 4 Christmas Time

**Chapter 4 Christmas Time**

 **Suprise Followers its Chapter Time**

 **Nah just thought I make that extra after it was missing last chapter**

 **In the real world Christmas Day noon**

Thinking that he would like to show his friends his girlfriend Akuma logged out via killing himself in his bedroom and went to work to remove the microwave device in his second nervegear , after removing it succesfull which took him thanks to his studies only 15 minutes , he made a quick call to Shino " Hey Shino how is it going " , he asked her over the phone .

The girl on the phone had grey-brown hair and matching eyes that were thanks to encouraging words from Akuma no longer hidden behind bulletprove glasses. " I´m fine Akuma but why are you calling shouldn´t you be busy with helping the others clearing te floors to free them . " she asked her red eyed boyfriend .

" Nah today is Christmas so we all decided to take a day off and I called you because I want to meet up with you and maybe have a tea or something like that in my place . " he told her.

Shino had to take a small pause to remember where Akuma was living , it was some kind of taditional japanese house that stood in the middle of a forest and was actually decorated quite comfortable , " Are you asking me for a date , Akuma . " she asked then shortly .

" If you want to see it like that then I can also provide something to eat and is that a yes . " he asked the grey eyed girl.

" Of course it is a yes , there would be no place where I would like to be more today . " she told him with happines .

" OK I will be there shortly . " he said and after a quick goodbye he went out to the Garage to retrieve his motor cycle , a black harley , before making his way over to Shinos apartment.

After picking her up they both drove back to Akumas house and he made them some tea. After that they both sat down on the couch and shino snuggeld closely to Akumas muscular body . " You know Shino I have something I would like to ask from you , if that is okay for you . he said while looking down to her read that was resting against his side .

" What is it . " she asked him .

" Well I would like you to join me today in SAO , but only for today and I made sure that you will be able to get out as easy as I am able to . " he hastly told her to avoid a scolding .

" If you say its sure I will trust you but first I would like to know why . " she said while righting herself up .

" Well we made the deal that our complete guild would celebrate Christmas tonight and I wanted you to meet them they are a bunch of goofballs but they are really nice . " he explained .

" huh, fine but only tonight , so when is it going to start . " she asked him .

" If the clock is right it already starts in half a hour so we better get started and no problem I already prepared a character so that there won´t be any problems , " he said before stanfing up and going into the bedroom , with Shino closely trailing behind .

After explaining everything he told her to put the NG on and to lay down on the bed and like on a still command they both dove into the world of SAO .

 **Aincrad Floor 20 Akumas house**

The good thing about copying character data was that it easily safes some time the bad side is that if the spawnpoint is the same then that happens , that has currently happened to Akuma and Sinon as Shinos ingame character was called .

" You know Akuma I am suddenly very gratefull that I still had to create a name otherwise I would be now laying under you . Sinon said and looked up to meet the eyes of Akuma and only then she realized that she was lying on his belly . She gave a quick eep and jumped down .

" Ah come on it wasnt that bad, " he teased the blushing girl.

"Well, but enough of this we have only 5 minutes left to reach our destination, so we better get going," he said before he picked her up and ran down the stairs.

Once they were out he put her back down and promptly received a scolding from her after that they had a relative quiet walk until they reached the inn were they were going to celebrate, the inn looked like some medieval house and had a balcon that went over the edge of Aincrad.

Akuma opened the door and they were immediatly greeted by Silica and her pet dragon Pina

"Glad you made it Oni-chan" she told him.

"Since when do you have a sister Akuma," Sinon asked her boyfriend amused.

Only now did Silica notice that her surogate brother had Company.

"Excuse me miss but who are you," she asked Sinon.

"Silica this is my girlfriend Sinon so please be nice and to answer your question my dear, we are not really related I just treat her like my little sister and I dont mind if she calls me that", he answered them.

After that was cleared he went over to the rest of the guild member, to introduce them to Sinon, after that they spiltted up with Sinon talking with the other girls and Akuma talking with the other guys that was until Kirito got a present from Sachi to which they were suprised at first but then they decided to ask Sachi herself.

When Sachi joined them on the balcon and saw the sound device she had sent him months ago she unconsiciously made a step back which made her Trip and she fell from the balcon.

Everybody was shocked at what had just happened until Akuma shouted "Kirito get ready to catch her". And with those words he jumped after.

He was able to reach her really fast and he saw how scared she was. "Dont worry you will be safe shortly" he shouted before he grabbed her arm and threw her back up to Kirito who caught her, while he embraced death again.

After he got back to the group he first got scolded by the guild leader for doing something like that, after that he got a big Thank you from them and then he had to explain how he was still here.

After that little incident nothing bad happened and they were able to enjoy the evening, Akuma, Silica, Sachi and they were even able to get Sinon to participate, sang Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer.

After parting from each over Akuma, his party and Sinon made their way back to the house Akuma owned, once there they all wished goodbyes to each other and then The couple logged out.

 **Akumas house real world**

After waking up Akuma made them a short dinner and then after it was already to late he and Sinon went to sleep, with Sinon cuddling with Akuma before sleep claimed both of them.

 **And another chapter done in this one Akumas relationship with Sinon is a little bit shown also the fact that Akuma is a profi if it is with handling Computers and Co , he also isnt afraid of dying which is shown when he sacrificed himself to rescue Sachi from dying**

 **And as always I hope you liked this chapter**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	5. Chapter 5 The Titans Hand

**Chapter 5 The Titans Hand**

 **Well I basically left something that was kind of necessary for the story out , what happened after they joined the guild well , they told them that they would join the front lines and the black cats promised to be more careful and to level as fast as possible to join them on the front lines . So that was it now on with the story**

 **Two months later**

After they joined the front line 6 months ago the floor clearing pace had gradually went up and the dream of getting back home got nearer too , but no matter how fast you went you always had to take a break and sometimes they also had to deal with some problems from the lower floors , in this case an orange guild called titans hand , which had begun to steal from other players and they had even killed a guild , but they strangely left the leader alive , the leader of the guiled was a woman called Rosaline , who would sometimes go and form parties with other players only to then rob them of their items , so Kirito , Akuma , Asuna and Silica decided that one of them would join the group and then when they would try to rob said person they would step in and capture all of them in one strike.

Seeing as the one who would cause the lowest suspicion was Silica, they decided that she would have to do it , that was today morning and now Kirito and Akuma were sitting at the table in Akumas house while Asuna was in the girls room euipping some more comfortable clothes, after she had finished preparing dinner .

Akuma was wearing a black tank top and a pair of crimson pants , while Kirito was wearing a simple black long sleeved shirt with matching pants . While they were waiting for Asuna , Akuma decided that he would like to know more why Asuna and Kirito were acting so strangely in each others company lately .

" Hey Kirito, can I ask you something . " the muscular teen asked which earned him a nod from his childhoodfriend .

" Well I was actually wondering what is going on between you and Asuna , I mean after that day last week when you too went to buy some euqipment you guys begun to act strange around each other so tell me what exactly happened . " Akuma asked with a sheepish grin .

" Well , we were looking for some new Armor that day and when she tried one of them on she asked me what , I thought of it and I answered her that she looked beatifull in it and well I don´t know why but I got a strange feeling in my chest when I saw her in it and I just don´t know what it was maybe I am just sick or something . " Kirito said while shrugging his shoulders .

" Well Kirito let me ask you something , have you ever been in love or had a crush on somebody . Akuma asked not believing how oblivious his friend could be .

" Not , really . " Kirito answered not getting what Akuma was trying to imply .

" Well then If I didn´t know it any better and seeing as how you two are acting I would guess that you two had a crush on each other . " Akuma roared in laughter which made Kirito blush furiously .

"W-w-wait a minute what , I mean we are friends and she is nice and also really pretty , but I don´t think that we could be even more than that ." Kirito stuttered .

" Well then how about you tell me what you think of her . " Akuma asked after he noticed that Asuna was coming closer to the dinning room and he so decided to play matchmaker .

" Well , she is a really good fighter , and she is also really nice and I enjoy spending time with her and she is also good looking , oh dammit you are right I do love her but I can´t tell her . " Kirito answered him defeated .

" Hahaha , you don´t have to she already knows and I am pretty sure she likes you too . " Akuma said and pointed at the door where a sobbing Asuna stood and she was sobbing because yesterday he had the exact same talk with her .

" Asuna , I really didn´t know you were there , if you hate me now then I am sorry . " Kirito said in shame .

" I don´t hate you Kirito , after all I feel the same , " she answered him with a small smile .

Kirito couldn´t believe it and so he stood up only to be pushed right towards Asuna by Akuma and for their lips to land on each others and what was first not on purpose , fastly transformed into a passionate kiss , so Akuma left the two alone to go looking what was taking Silica so long and so he left the house to go and take a look for her .

He found her infront of the Inn where she was arguing with Rosaline about who should get the health potions but she soon stopped when she saw Akuma aproaching, so she just gave in and handed her the potions before she said goodbye and ran towards Akuma .

" And learned something new about our oh so not innocent guild leader . " Akuma asked .

" I think it is going to happen tomorow already because she said that she knew a really great place to level up but it is also a good distance away from the city and in a very big forest . " Silica told her surrogate brother .

" Thats great to know , so we will follow your group tomorow and like that we will be able to get them all . " Akuma said .

" Well now another question , seeing as how you were smiling before is it possible that you finally made your move and brought the two together . " Silica asked with a smile .

" You can bet on it " Akuma said and the two shared a grin before they went back after all dinner was still waiting for them.

After getting back to the house and explaining the details that Silica was able to acquire to their remaining party members, over diner they then went to bed to be rested for tomorow .

 **Tomorow**

Just as said the day before Akuma , Asuna and Kirito followed the group of Silica until they stopped in the middle of the forest and they saw that 15 orange marked player appeared around the remaining members of Rosalines prey group so it was finally time to spring the trap and before the ambushers could even blink the two remaning members of the group were surounded by Asuna, Akuma , Kirito and Silica .

The members of the Titans Hand were confused at the first but after Rosaline ordered them to attack they quickly begun to attack , but every single attack of them was thrown back by an invisible shield and a message of Immortal object that was when they took a closer look at who they were fighting and their eyes nearly popped out when they realized who it was .

" Rosaline , we should escape as long as we can that right there are the aces of the front line . Akuma the Iron Berserk , Kirito the Black Swordsmen , Asuna the White Flash and Silica the Dragon Tamer . " one of the members said and Rosaline became pale and she tried to run away in desperation, only to get knocked out by a quick blow to the back of her head from Asuna .

After the leader was down the remaining lackeys were quickly defeated and every single one of them was transfered to prison , after that they apologized to the two guys that were with the prey group for using them as bait and after they finished apologizing they then made their way back home but right afther reaching their house they recieved a message from the leader of one of the top frontline guilds leader , who they all knew as Heathcliff the Paladin who invited them to join the boss raid meeting on floor 56 and so after replenishing their items they made their way over to floor 56 , to follow the Paladins invitation .

 **Hey guys I am really sorry If some of the chapters are getting really short again but I am writing some of them while I am really tired and out of Ideas so I am really sorry , but for the positive side , Asuna and Kirito are now a couple yeah .**

 **Well until next time**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out .**


	6. Chapter 6 Rivalry Holy Sword vs Iron War

**Chapter 6 : Rivalry Holy Sword vs Iron Warrior**

 **Hey Guys as you can guess from the title of this chapter , this capter will have a fight between the two wielders of those unique skills so it is surely going to be interesting , I will also have to skip some episodes from the anime to get a kind of good order into it seeing as was never able to watch episode 6 and 7 but I will at least try my best at number 7 because it is a key episode in the anime so on we go .**

Once they had reached floor 56 it wasn´t difficult to find the meeting place seeing as there were a lot of people invited , infront of the whole crowd stood Heathcliff the leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath and his second in command Kuradeel who some said that he only got the position because he made the other choices disappear and everyone of the clearers knew that Kuradeel had a problem with the Aces of the Frontline seeing as they were official lead by Kirito , the so called Beater of SAO and so it was only a matter of time when he saw the so called beater group that he would make a bad commentary and so it happened when Heathcliff asigned Kiritos group to make swift precise attacks on the boss while the others would keep the boss busy , that he spoke up .

" Commander , with any respect I don´t think that you should give the group of that _beater_ such an important role . " Kuradeel said while saying the word beater in a degrading tone which didn´t went unnoticed by Akumas ears .

" Excuse me I think I didn´t hear you right what did you say about my friends . " Akuma said with a bittersweet grin while stepping close to Kuradeel , while everyone else in the crowd stepped back as they knew the reason and how he had earned his nickname , the Iron Berserk .

" I called him a Beat... " he wasn´t even able to finish his sentence before Akumas fist was right in his face and thanks to Akuma learning how to use both of the Iron Fleshs usages , catapulted him right to the other side of the city where he crashed into the wall of a building and stayed there motionless .

" I am really sorry Heathcliff - san but , I didn´t like the way you vice-commander talked about my friends . " Akuma said while giving a apoligitic bow to the Guild Leader .

" I knew that Kuradeel had some problems with you and your group when I invited your group to this meeting so it didn´t suprise me when he spoke up against my idea , even if your reaction wasn´t exactly what I had susppected would happen but it was still amusing to watch. " chuckled Heathcliff .

" I am glad that you understand it , Heathcliff -san , well you can continue then . " Akuma said and went back to his group and Heathcliff continued the meeting .

After the meeting was done Akuma and his friends where on their way back to their house to get some rest , when they were suddenly approached by Heathcliff .

" Is there still something that we or you forgot Heathcliff-san . " Silica asked a little bit worried .

" No , its nothing little one I just wanted to talk to the oh so famous Iron Berserk of the Frontline Aces . " Heathcliff assured her .

" Well Heathcliff-san here I am so what is it . " Akuma asked .

" Well actually I wanted to invite your whole group into my guild but seeing as you are already in one I would like to propose something different , more like a alliance between the Knights of the Blood Oath and the Frontline Aces . " Heathcliff said .

" Heathcliff -san , our binding to the black cats of the night is only in the guild name and in a protective way , so as long as we keept protecting them if needed it wouldn´t count if we changed the guild , but for your alliance offer I can happily say that we will agree I mean you don´t get the Chance to fight side by side with the famous wielder of the Holy Sword skill , oh speaking of which I would actually like to duel you once if possible Heathcliff-san . " Akuma said .

" Well , I will grant you your wish if you do something for me . " Heathcliff said .

" What is it . " Akuma asked confused .

" Well , I think you all know the rumours about Kuradeels way of becoming the vice commander . " Heathcliff asked .

" Yeah , so what about it . " Asuna asked .

" Well , lastly one of my members told me that he saw Kuradeel leaving one night and after he followed him he saw him with some strange guys who were wearing black robes, but the thing that really suprised me the most was that each of those players had an orange cursor above his head and after telling me that, that night he was listed as dead in my guild member raster the next morning , so I would ask you to look into this . " the Guild leader asked .

" Well , I don´t like Kuradeel at all and he really looks kind of fishy so we might as well help you with this and keep an eye on him tonight . " Akuma said .

" Great , I hope your scouting will have fruits and that I will be able to see you again tomorow . " And with this words Heathcliff left them to prepare for tonight .

After preparing everything they then went to floor 50 where the Headquarters of the Knights of blood was and waited for the night to come , when the moon symbolisized that it was point midnight they saw him, Kuradeel while he was sneaking out of his guilds building .

They followed him out of the City and into the close forest , where they watched him speaking to some strange people in brown and black cloaks who were all wearing some kind of assasins equipment and all of them except Kuradeel had an orange cursor .

Seeing their chance to get rid of some scumbags Akuma ordered his friends to suround them and prepare to strike them down , when everyone was place they attacked , but their victims were quick in defending, even if two of the ten died in the ambush they didn´t care at all and continued to fight back , but thanks to their higher levels,better euqipment and more experience they were able to defeat them at least and sent them to prison

Kuradeel was the only one left and scared as he was he tried to run away but in his panic he tripped over a root and landed on his chest .

When he looked up he was looking straight into the grinning face of Akuma .

" Time to show you why I am called the Iron Berserk and what I do with traitors . " Akuma said and begun to spin his massive blade over his head in a rotor like fashion .

" W-w-wait my cursor is green if you kill me yours will become red , do you really want to do this . " Kuradeel stuttered his face white in fear .

" Let me tell you something , do you think I care about something as trivial as a cursor colour after I butchered every single player in the beta , now try to ask me that again before you die , everything clear (1) . " Akuma said and swung his massive blade right through kuradeels waist section , who shattered into a shower of polygons shortly after and right on that mark Akumas cursor turned red .

" Well guys , should we go back to report to Heathcliff . " Akuma asked with a cheeky smile before he noticed the looks on Silicas and Asunas face who didn´t knew the little butcher part .

" Oh right sorry about that , you didn´t knew that , but I can promise you that this will be the only time I will do something like that . " he told them with a reassuring gesture of his hands and the two seemed to calm down a little bit at least .

After getting back to Heathcliff they explained everything to him and he told them that their handling of the situation was the right one because from their description Kuradeel was working with a PK group called Laughing Coffin , even if he was a little bit disturbed of Akumas way of dealing with Kuradeel .

" Well , after this little problem is taken care of how about I reward you with the duel you wished for but I have a little thing that I want from you if you lose . " Heathcliff said .

" Well, tell me . " Akuma asked with a grin .

" I want you and your group to join the Knights of the Blood Oath . " he said which shocked the remaining members of the group .

" Huh,fine by me but if i win the Knights of Blood Oath will be under my order . " Akuma said .

" So shall it be , the duell will take place tomorow at noon ,until then , my friends . " And with that Akuma and his group left the Guild Headquarters , to head home and Akuma simply ignored the protests of his friend and when they reached the front door he turned to them and said . " Calm down, I don´t intend to lose to him and I will be not happy with anything worse than a draw so , you have nothing to worry about . " And with those words he disappeared in his room to rest for the coming fight .

 **Floor 50 Arena Noon**

After walking in the arena the crowd, in which Akumas friends and the members of the Black Cats of the Night were sitting went completely silent and Akuma suspected it was because of the colour of his cursor which was a deep crimson red , but they soon erupted into cheers again when Heathcliff entered .

Heathcliff was clad in his normal red blood oath armor with his shield and sword , so he hadn´t changed his attire .

Akuma had changed his equipment to better match his name and everything that was said about him , instead of the black robe with the crimson armor pieces over it , he was now wearing a crimson red fullbody armor with pointed shoulder plates and spiked arm and leg pieces and over it he wore a black cloak that , when he didn´t move was covering his body so that only his ankles were viewable . He had also switched out his black Zanbato that he had bought in the first city and that had constantly been updated since then for the mob loot that he had earned from a field boss on floor 49 , when he was exploring some kind of Volcanic dungeon , that was said to be unexplorable because the heat would kill you after some time , but thanks to Akumas status as undieable and his Iron will he was able to completly explore the dungeon and even defeat the Boss who looked like some kind of burning Gargoyle and who was weilding a two handed blade with a crimson handle and a flame coloured blade that was also shaped like a flame , said blade was the boss loot . The Sword was called Crimson Inferno and could only be blocked with a shield and if wielded by anybody else than the owner it would burn the hand of the offending wielder .

After accepting the duel invitation the clock begun to count down from 90 and when it reached 0 the two combatants sprinted towards each other and Akuma unleashed a flurry of Iron flesh powered strikes who were all blocked by Heathcliff with his shield , he tried to counter but he was meet by the Iron wills Divine Shield , which Akuma was able to learn after he had researched a bit with the Iron warriors abilities and he found out that he could create different kinds of equipment with the two abilities of the Iron Warrior but like before only one ability at the time , and Akuma swund his sword right towards Heathcliffs right side , Heathcliff knew he wouldn´t be able to do this himself and so he activated the system helper which tried to block the attack with his sword but thanks to Crimson Infernos ability , the sword was molten and Heathcliff had to take the damage , but Akuma also wasn´t prepared for Heathcliff to suddenly slam his shield right into his face when his sword hit home and so both of them went to the ground in exactly the same second and so the duel board showed DRAW, which meant that neither of them had lost and neither of them had won .

Akuma was the first to get up and so he offered Heathcliff his hand and helped him up .

" I have to say , you are not bad when it comes to fighting and I really hadn´t expected for you to hit me with you shield , Heathcliff-san . Akuma said while bowing to the cheering crowd .

" The same goes to you I really hadn´t expected for your Sword to melt mine and may I ask is it possible that , this sword is the so called unobtainable sword Crimson Inferno . " Heathcliff asked while also bowing .

" Yes , it is thanks to my skills that I was able to obtain it from the dungeon because my regeneration skill was high enough to heal the damage that was able to get through my Iron wills Divine Armor and it is really holding what it promises . " Akuma said after facing Heathcliff and reaching out with his hand .

" I can personally approve to that , " Heathcliff said and pointed to the black point on his armor where the sword had hit , before he took Akumas offered hand and the two shared a laugh while the crowd was cheering for both of them , after they were able to see such a breathtaking event .

After they stopped laughing they then left the arena and went to one of the waiting areas to discuss some things .

" Well Heathcliff , or should I call you Gamemaster Kayaba , " Akuma said with a serious face and Heathcliffs body went stiff.

" When did you think about telling all of those players that you were one of them . " Akuma asked .

After Heathcliff made sure that nobody was listening he relaxed , " I should have know that the son of my old school friend would notice when I use the system helper . but now I am wondering why you didn´t tell them ." he sighed .

" I didn´t tell them because i want to know why you did all of this , because from what my father told me back then he , said that you were a drawn back child and that you never wanted to harm anyone . " Akuma asked while leaning against the wall Crimson Inferno leaning next to him .

" Good old Shiki and yes your father was right in that point I didn´t do this to harm the people I just wanted to create a world that was more interesting than our own world , but what is a world without a populance and I have to admit trapping them was not the best idea but I can´t change it know , I am trapped inside here like everyone of them , expect you and yes I noticed about the damaged NVG a while ago , but let me tell you something once a nervegear was connected to SAO the process that will kill a player when he dies becomes active and permanent , which means it is undoable even for me so the only way to escape is to beat the game and I help the players as a kind of redemption for trapping them . " Kayaba told the child of his old School friend .

" Well at least you regret it , well I am going then . " Akuma said and picked up his blade before heading towards the exit .

" Wait , are you going to tell anyone about this conversation . " Kayaba asked .

" Nah , wouldn´t want to spoil the fun of the others when they find out . " Akuma said with a smile over his shoulder , and with this words he left the Guild Leader in the waiting area .

 **And done so , yeah I had to do the little fight because I just simply wanted too and it is also the reason why they have to do all 100 floors of Aincrad because the fight between Kirito and Heathcliff never happened also as an explanation for the number 1 , I actually copied the ultimate jutsu of Zabuza Momochi from Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm , because I thought it was just really fitting and also Akumas father is called Shiki Heremori which is a little thing to Akumas father in the Maelstrom and the Volcano where his Father is the Shinigami or also called Shikigami , Shiki went to the same school as Kayaba, heck they were even in the same class and both of them are working in the electronic branch which is actually one of the reasons why Akuma lived with his Grandmother in Japan because his parrents where to busy to take care of him and it is also the same reason why Akuma has so much money for his own private usage , besides being higly inteligent and athletic and also a child without siblings which makes him the only one to inheritate the complete company of his parrents and their money and other stuff , well but thats enough Backgroung Information for now .**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out .**


	7. Chapter 7 Small Dragon Big Dragon

**Chapter 7 Small Dragon , Big Dragon**

 **As you guys may guess this chapter is focused around Silicas Unique skill which I will call Skyconquering and is basically that the pet gets the perfect size for a player of Akumas build to ride on it , which is mor then enough for Silica I think , it will also be granted acces to various breath attacks as well as his attack , defense , speed and health to increase as well , well yeah and on we go .**

After the whole fight between Heathcliff and Akuma , the boss fight was not more than a small fly , the boss himself was called the Golem and was like the name suggested a giant stone Golem with a red eye on his head and nothing more and thanks to the tactics of Heathcliff it was defeated with minimal casualities on their side , after the reaching of floor 57 , Asuna suggested that they should visit a blacksmith that she knew very well , Kirito was with Asuna in this seeing as he thought that his equipment could really need an upgrade , Akuma said that he was already happy with his current equipment and thought that he would like to explore the floor and Silica just simply wanted to stay with Akuma and so the group splitted in half to go their respective ways .

Floor 57 was nothing special in appearance it bore a huge similarity to the first floor the only difference where the mobs and the dungeons that were easy to spot all over the place , so after finding on whose entrance was in a really big tree , they decided that the wanted to explore this one seeing as it looked kind of different to the others around .

And indeed that dungeon was different instead of going down it was more like the labyrinths , it went upwards and was completely builded inside the enormous tree so , they suspected that the dungeon of this place would most likely be at the top of the tree and so they made their way through the masses of harpy and huge squirels until the were half way to the top of the tree but that was where they had to stop seeing as they were standing in a huge open area with a stone socket in the middle but nothing else .

They went to take a look at the stone socket which had two strangly formed openings and a writing on it , which said : _Those of you who seek to reach the sky and to challenge the lord of the heaven prove your worth by defeating the brethens of earth and water and return with their gems , then and only then will the path to the sky be granted to you and with it the path to enlighting ._

After writng the text down , the two decided that they would ask Argo the Rat for help and so they went back to the floors city to meet up with her .

Argo arrived 10 minutes after them and after paying her a good amount of money she told them what was meant by the text .

"What you found there was actually a follow up quest that can be started by an npc on floor 10 , he will ask you to defeat Mizu the ruler of a sea dungeon on floor 17 , after that he will ask you to help a friend of him who will ask you too defeat the Ruler of earth Tsuchi , both of them will drop so called gem items , but the don´t have any use , well that was until now , now I can guess you two will try too complete this quests am i right . " said Argo with a smirk .

Akuma and Silica just nodded before they went to the teleport gate to activate the quest on floor 10 and it was just like Argo described , the first Npc asked them to defeat Mizu , a black human octopus mixture with a trident but seeing as this quest was to be completed when reaching floor 17 it was easy fro them to defeat Mizu and after its deaft it dropped a saphire blue gem in the form of a teardrop, their next stop was the npcs friend who sent them on the hunt for tsuchi who was living at the end of a mountain dungeon , and was a strange humanoid creature who kind of ressembled the boss on floor 56 , but like with mizu the boss was to be defeated when reaching the named floor so he was also no match for them and his gem was a warm orange and was formed like a half-cycle , with the two gems in their pockets they made their way back to floor 57 and the tree dungeon , but something had changed .

After they entered the dungeon this time the entrance closed and their teleport crystals were also disabled , the mobs also got stronger and the squirrels were exchanged for some kind of more aggresive guerilla - squirrel chimeras .

" Do you think that might have something to do with as doing the quests and obtaining the gems , Onii-chan . " Silica asked worried while standing back to back with Akuma and both of them surounded by the Chimeras .

" I am positive that , that is the reason for this but for know how about we get to the halfway point again before discussing this stuff . " he asked and charged right throug the crowd of chimeras with Silica following close behind , it went that way until they reached the halfway point and the whole way there , more mobs begun to follow there .

After reachin their destination , Akuma stopped and activated the Iron Wills shield to block the way of the mobs until Silica was behind him in the still completely empty room , after she got their he switched to the Iron fleshs attack increasing and activated his berserk mode and in 1 minute the count of mobs that were following them was reduced from 200 to 0 .

Seeing that there were no more mobs left , the two then went to the socket and place the two gems inside of it and then they stepped back .

The socket begun to glow before disappearing into the ground and in its place appeared a beam of white light , and a voice was heard : _Those of you who were deemed worthy shall recieve the blessing of tep and them and their followers shall step into the light to comfront the Ruler of Sky Sora and prove their worth one last time ._ The blessing of tep was a strange orb with a picture in it , well that was the case with Silicas , because in Akumas case it was , well empty . but there was not really time to think long about it because they still had a boss to defeat and a dungeon to escape and so they stepped into the light and they had to close their eyes because it was so bright .

Once the light disapeared and they were able to see again they noticed that they were ontop of the trees crown and that , there was besides a few places to duck behind nothing else , so they started to look around but they were interrupted when suddenly a shadow appeared in the middle of the crown and when they looked up they saw him , or better her Sora the ruler of the Sky was actually a woman with feathers instead of ears , long green hair , fair skin and lightblue wings that were sprouting from her back but what was the most outstanding was the wound that was clearly seeable on her right wing .

When Sora saw them she streched her hand towards them but then she collapsed and the voice from before was heard again . _Now brave heroes defeat the ruler of the sky and prove your worth_ . Akuma begun to walk towards Sora , his sword ready to strike anytime , but then to everyones suprise Pina suddenly flew up to her and begun to poke Soras face like a animal child would do with its mother and at this moment Akuma and Silica understood that something wasn´t right with this setup , the two rulers they defeated before were grotesque creatures and were in perfect health , but this one was hurt and looked more human than animal and so they stood protectively over her .

 _Fools , i gave you the chance to strike her down now you will feel the wrath of Reiza_ , after that a lightning spiltted the sky and there he was the real enemy that was meeting the criterias from before , Reiza was a fusion of Raiju with a human and so he looked like a Gargoyle made out of lightning .

They were prepared to fight but there was one problem Reiza stayed int the sky and so he was out of their reach .

Reiza was preparing to launch a lightning towards when Silica feelt a hand on her pocket and she turned around to see Sora touching it , understanding what she probably meant Silica took out the bleesing of tep and gave it to her , while Akuma was already busy blocking the flurry of lightnings from Reiza with his Iron Will .

The Blessing disappeared and Silica recieved a window which said New Skill Skyconquering , Silica wasted no time and activated it and Pina was enveloped in a blue light and when it died down Pina had grown into the tenthfold of his size and he motioned with his Head for them to get on so Akuma picked up Sora and jumped up with her on Pinas back , with Silica close behind , now they were under even conditions and so the fight begun .

Thanks to Pinas new abilities , Reiza was defeated fastly and Silica received an item called Raijus Fang , which was a light blue dagger that would paralyze an enemy if they were hitted succesfully . After Pina landed on the base of the tree and Silica and Akuma got down together with Sora , Pina returned back to his original size and Sora thanked them for saving her and her kingdom from the evil conquerer Reiza and for taking care of one of her children , after that they wished her goodbye and went then back to their house to report their adventure and to listen to what had happened to Kirito and Asuna .

 **And another chapter done , well this whole adventure happened while Kirito , Asuna and Liz were collecting the materials for Dark Repulsor and until their fifth member joins them every single one of them has their special weapons , if some of you don´t know I will count them for you now**

 **Kirito: Elucidator , Dark Repulsor**

 **Asuna: Lambient Light**

 **Akuma: Crimson Inferno**

 **Silica: Raijus Fang**

 **?: Amethyst Cutter (currently in Akumas possesion will be given to the owner upon joining )**

 **And now a list of the unique skills with owners .**

 **Kirito: Dual Wield**

 **Asuna: Zap Step**

 **Akuma: Iron Warrior**

 **Silica: Sky Conquerering**

 **?: Time Flood**

 **Well guys thats all for now**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out .**


	8. Chapter 8 Gleam Eyes and Dual Wield

**Chapter 8 Gleam Eyes and the Dual Wielding Skill**

 **Well Guys I don´t know if you have noticed it , but my pace with the story until now is making me think that it might be possible that there will only be 14 chapter at most if I keep writing like this and I have to write some passages completly different or to just completely leave them out because they are not possible with the way my story is like parts of episode 8 the complete episode 10 and really much from episode 14 as well but hey I have to write some things for flor 76 - 100 and yes i know that they are mentioned in the Games but I say nah , I don´t want to be a copy cat to often so I will try to make it as original as possible so currently we are 7 months after chapter 7 and Asuna has already obtained her unique skill already but seeing as it is a passive skill nobody noticed . well I will explain it , Zap Step is actually like the name lets suggest a kind of teleporting , you literally zap from one point to another but seeing as Asuna was already pretty fast , hence her name the white flash , it just went a step further and she is now really flashing and zapping on the field .**

 **7 months later**

Over the last 7 months the front lines were able to get up to floor 74 , and they were currently busy finding the way to the next floor , well at least most of them , as for Akuma , Kirito, Asuna and Silica they were currently in their house , and enjoying the Ragout Rabbit Stew that , was only possible thanks to Kiritos luck and Asunas maximized cooking skill.

" Man I have never eaten anything more delicious in my whole life , not even in the real world and I have almost tasted anything in the real world , your cooking skills are really amazing Asuna . " Akuma praised Asuna to which the other two agreed and Asuna blushed .

" Stop flattering me , Akuma it was just a simple stew . " Asuna scolded while blushing from embarassment .

" But he is right Asuna , your cooking is amazing . " Kirito told his girlfriend .

Over the time between the matchmaking from Akuma and now Kirito and Asuna fell in love with each other and they were already thinking about marrying , but they weren´t sure when the best time would be .

After the dinner was over Akuma stayed to wash the dishes while the others went to their rooms .

He really had to think about how they had to sell their old house when Kirito joined up with them again and that so many things had happened since they had all logged in almost two years ago , well he may have been able to log out but it didn´t make any sense for him aside from changing the fluidbags that were keeping him alive and in top conditon , man money was really something strange , the prisoners whose parrents had much money were able to let their childs stay in top condition while thos whose parrents weren´t like that were just kept alive with the minimum , at least he made sure that Kirito and Silica recieved the same treatment like somebody whose parrents were rich , but still it was kind of depressing knowing that one mistake could cost the lives of his friends , even if up until now everything went well ,the future was still unclear but hey at least they had only 26 floors left and if what Kayaba told him back then was the truth their chances to beat the game were 96% well at least for their party and he had already nearly beaten Kayaba once , so it couldn´t be that hard to do it this time even more so if they fought together this time . After finishing the dishes he went to his own room and went to sleep as well .

 **Labyrinth Floor 74**

After having a nice breakfast the party went to explore the labyrinth to get to the next floor , and with a practiced routine they slained through the mobs that were in their way , that was until they reached the door that clearly signified that a boss was behind it .

" Well guys what now . " Akuma asked .

" I say we take a look at him and then retreat . " Kirito offered .

" Idea accepted well , then lets do it " . said Akuma and pushed the door open .

At first they weren´t able to see anything , but then he appeared , it was some kind of giant blue goat beast with a white snake as a tail and a huge zanbato in his hand , all in all it looked really threatining . Akuma and friends ran out of their as fast as possible and stopped only when they had reached a save zone .

" Damm that thing looked strong . " said Akuma .

" Well at least we have seen it now and that should make it easier for the clearers. " Kirito said .

" Well we have accomplished what we came for so how about we eat lunch now . " Asuna said and spawned a picnic basket on her lap

" Yeah " , was the happy response of the rest and so they begun to eat until another group of players entered the save zone , it was the guild Fujikazan whose leader was Klein and they looked like they could really need a pause.

" Hey Klein , what are you doing here . " Kirito yelled .

Klein perked up at the familiar voice and after seeing who it belonged to he went over to them .

" I would say the same as you , we are looking for the boss room . " Klein answered .

" Well , you are already to late then because we have already found it . " Akuma interupted .

" Really , ah man , fine . " Klein admitted .

Now everybody perked up when there were masses of footsteps hearable and soon they were able to see the origin it was a group of players that belonged to the ALF , the Aincrad Liberation Front .

The Leader of them practically ordered them to hand their map data over and after a small discussion they agreed but not without warning them and after a short time of waiting they followed them just in case .

" They are probably already on the next floor so you don´t need to worry so much Kirito . " Akuma told his friend , but when they got in sight of the boss rooms door they were shocked , all of the army members were in the yellow or red area of their hp bars and their leader told them to keep on fighting , well that was until he got a direct strike from Gleam Eyes and exploded into a shower of Polygons .

Akuma offered to protect the wounded together while Klein, Kirito and Asuna would take care of the Boss and well Akumas group had it easy but , Kiritos side didn´t look so well .

Kirito and his group were slowly pushed back and their HPs didn´t look that well to, that was until Kirito asked them to give him a minute in which he equipped a second sword and showed his own unique skill Dual Wielding and with his Special Skill Combo Starburst Stream he was finally able to defeat the boss but his HP were on 1 and so he collapsed only to wake up 10 seconds later in the arms of Asuna and they finally agreed that once they were on the next floor they would finally marry and with that said and Kirito healed back up they went to the next floor.

 **And another one done , yeah , next chapter , Yuis appearance and spending time on Floor 29 ( I think it was that one ) but I will look it up so don´t worry , oh and I actually wrote Every Single Chapter that will be posted that day over the time room from 14.5 to 21.5 so yeah .**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	9. Chapter 9 The Child of Black and White

**Chapter 9 The Child of Black and White**

 **Don´t own anything beside my OC some weapon names and unique skills .**

After Asuna and Kirito had married ingame the two of them had decided two live in a small wood house on floor 22 and so Akuma and Silica decided that they would leave the freshly married couple alone , but they would visit them from time to time to do some activities , well today was one of those days .

Akuma and Silica were currently in the living room waiting for Asuna to wake up Kirito , so that they could decide what they would do today , seeing as they were probably not going to fight that day , they were all wearing comfortable clothes , Akuma was wearing his black tank top , a grey pair of pants and black boots . Silica was wearing a dark blue top, a dark blue skirt and darkblue shoes .

After Asuna was finally able to wake up Kirito , they decided to take a little stroll through the near forest and while they were walking Asuna got the great idea that she wanted to be carried on Kiritos shoulders , to which Silica immediately asked Akuma to do the same for her and for both boys , the rule was that they were not allowed to turn around and so they bowed down to let the girls climb up and after ensuring that they were safely up there they stood up and begun to walk again .

After a while Asuna said that she was seeing a sea and Silica shortly said the same and so the two boys sped up a little bit until they were right next to the sea and the girls begun to pluck some apples from the nearby tree while Akuma and Kirito were watching the fishers ,that were fishing near by .

After the two girls had noticed them they waved them and the fishers returned the wave , Akuma waved as well , only kirito didn´t with the excuse that it was embarassing and Asuna asked him if she should get down ,but Kirito just begun to run away and Akuma followed shortly after .

They stopped in the forest and after walking for a while Kirito begun to tell them a horror story about this forest , a lumberjack and a white ghost and after he was done Asuna suddenly begun to scream and to kick out ,which made Kirito lose his balance and the two fell down on the ground and Akuma sat Silica down , after getting up again Asuna pointed into the forest and said something about seeing the ghost and after looking for a while Akuma and Kirito where able to find what Asuna , was refering to , it was a white glowing girl who was looking at them only for her too collapse two second later .

The whole group ran over to the girl as fast as possible and Kirito picked the unconsiciouness girl up .

" Why is such a small girl playing SAO . " asked Asuna .

" I don´t think she is a player but , she is also neither a npc nor a quest giver . " Akuma stated and pointed to the place where the cursor of every player would normaly be .

" You are right , but maybe it is just a bug and she really is a player . " Kirito threw in .

" Bug or not we can not leave her out here , so we will take her with us . " Asuna said .

" Fine lead the way . " Akuma said and picked the small girl up and placed her in a bridal carry , after which he then followed Asuna and the others back to there home

After reaching the house Akuma placed the girl on one of the beds and seeing as it was getting late , Asuna made them a quick diner and after that they went to sleep , Asuna and Kirito shared one of the beds , Silica slept on the couch and Akuma went outside to sleep on the roof .

 **The next morning**

Akuma ,Silica and Kirito were woken up by a scream , courtesy of Asuna and after storming into the bedroom they saw the reason for it , the girl had woken up .

" I am so glad that you have woken up , do you know what happened . " asked Asuna , but the girl just shook her head .

" I understand whats your name, please tell me . " she asked .

" My name is Yui . " the girl stuttered .

" It´s a wonderfull name . " Asuna said with a smile .

" My name is Asuna and this are Kirito , Silica , oh and the big guy back there by the wall is Akuma . " she said and pointed at each of them .

" Una ,Kito , Ilca and Kuma . " said Yui , cutely and at the last part Silica erupted into laughter because the small girl had just called Akuma a bear .

" Hey , Yui why were you out there in the forest are maybe your mother and father somewhere here . " Asuna asked .

" I don´t know , I don´t know anything anymore . " Yui answered .

" Oh , no . " Asuna said with a sad face . "

" Hey Yui , I am allowed to call you that right , " asked Kirito and Yui nodded , great then you will call me Kirito ok , can you say that Kirito .

Yui tried it sometimes and kirito tried to correct her only for Asuna to propose for Yui to just call them like she felt comfortable .

" Papa . " was what Yui called Kirito .

" Huh, me . " Kirito asked while pointing at himself .

" Una is mama , Ilca is auntie and Kuma is uncle . " she finished .

At first they didn´t know what to do but after seeing Yuis face they told her that it was right that way to which Yuis face light up and she hugged Asuna , after that Asuna asked if she was hungry and Yui answered her with a yes and so Asuna begun to prepare some breakfast for them . After that they had a littlediscussion about what to do with her and they decided that they would do what they could do for her right know and that they would go to the city of beginning to see if someone there knew her , even if both Kirito and Asuna didn´t want to lose her because even if she wasn´t with them for that long they already felt like a real family with her .

 **Floor 1 City of beginning (Territory of the ALF)**

" We haven´t been here in ages . " Akuma said and they heard the ringing of bels in the background . They asked if Yui would remember anything here but after she said that she didn´t they just decided to go continue searching seeing as the city of beginning was huge .

Their first stop was the central market district and while discussing about how many players should still be in the City they heard somebody scream and seeing as it was only a one way sidestreet they decided that Asuna and Kirito would take the direct way and Akuma and Silica would create their own way .

Asuna and Kirito were the first to get into the view and what they saw made their blood boil ,a group of soldiers of the ALF were threatining three kids and a woman who looked like their caretaker , they jumped over the soldiers and stood in front of the children and they were shortly after joined by Silica and Akuma who broke right through the wall beside them with Akuma already havin his weapon drawn and Silica ready to activate her unique skill .

While the soldiers where still in shock from what happened Asuna was comforting the children and told them that everything would be ok . And like faith wanted to prove their point one of the Soldiers charged at them only to find himself flying through the air by a Homerun hit from Akumas Iron Flesh and after seeing one of their comrades getting beaten so easily they hightailed the hell out of their .

While the children where praising Akuma for his power Yui suddenly begun to mumble something about hearts before she let out a scream and collapsed in the Arms of a worried Asuna and the caretaker of the children , offered them to stay with them for a short while and so Akuma told her to lead the way .

 **Another Chapter done , damm this is really going fast and please help me with this , because if I didn´t understand it wrong the ALF and the Army where actually one and the same or did I get that wrong i mean they were wearing the same equipment and it was said that Corvat was a underling of Kibao who was in the army so yeah , well anyway guys hope you like it and please leave a review or something like that .**

 **" DarkDevil2411 over and Out " said Akuma before he slashed through the window and the screen went black .**


	10. Chapter 10 Farewell

**Chapter 10 Farewell ( At least fo now )**

 **Well guys , this Chapter is basically the counterpart to the anime episode Yuis Heart and for those who read the first chapter of the Hunt for Yggdrasil you will now why that happenes at the end for those that haven´t , just read the next chapter as I am currently while writing this on my home way from holiday in a car and so I basically have to waste 10 - 12 hours of driving time so more chapters for you , yippieh . Well then on we go .**

After reaching the church that was also used as a kind of orphanage in this game , they laid Yui on one of the beds and then they took seat at the nearby table to have a little chat with the caretaker .

" And you are really sure that she isn´t from here . " asked kirito .

" Yes I am completely sure that she isn´t from here , when the game begun most of the children went into some kind of psychical trauma , so I decided to take care of them . " replied Natasha the caretaker .

" Well , it seems like this lead , was also a dead end . " Akuma sighed when there was suddenly a knock on the door .

The one who knocked was a woman , who was wearing the garb of the ALF , at first they thought she was here to ask for some kind of apology for the attack of their soldiers , but when the woman , apologized and asked for their help , that was when they let her in and offered her a seat .

" So why would you need our help , I mean don´t you have like a huge amount of soldiers to do your stuff . " Akuma asked .

" Yes , we have but the problem is from the inside and was caused by one of our Generals . " the woman answered .

" Well that makes sense so please continue . " Asuna said .

And so the woman begun to tell them the story about their guild leader thinker and his noble goal and the General Kibao who begun to make the army that as what it is known today , the scandal that happened on floor 74 and the trap that Kibao sprung upon thinker .

" So , if I get that right Kibao asked Thinker for a peace treating only to then trap him inside a high level dungeon and now because Thinker has no Equipment with him and you are to low leveled for this dungeon you ask for our help . " Akuma asked .

" Yes , thats it all in short . " the woman answered .

" How do we know you are telling the truth and you are not one of Kibaos henchmens who is trying to get us killed , huh . " Akuma asked while slamming his hands on the table .

" She is telling the truth , Uncle . " the now awake Yui said .

" Yui , but how can you be so sure . " Asuna asked her adopted daughter .

" I don´t know but I feel it deep down that it is right . " she answered with a kind of cute thinking gesture .

" Fine , if Yui says you are telling the truth then we will help you , Miss just show us the way and we will get you your guild leader back . " Akuma stated and the woman begun to cry from happiness.

The Dungeon that Thinker was trapped in was a place that stayed true to its name as it really looked like a dungeon and its position was under the CIty of beginning . The woman explained that it was probably opened up when they reached the higher floors .

The whole way down to the bottom it went like this Asuna, who was piggy backing Yui ,the woman and Silica would stay in the back while Kirito and Akuma would take care of the four eyed frog mobs that where spawing every once in a while , Kirito even attempted to make a joke after one of those waves with showing Asuna the droppings of the frogs , frog legs , but seeing as they were , well frog legs Asuna begun to scream and to throw them away and the last one she shoved halfway into Kiritos mouth to show him how good they really were , the whole spectacle was watched by Yui , Silica , Akuma and Julia ( I finally looked up her name ) and all of them begun to laugh because it was just to funny after that Yui made a comment how beautifull Julias laugh was and the others had to smile to that .

When they finally arrived on the bottom floor Julia checked her map and saw that Thinker was just ahead so she begun to ran towards him , all the while waving and shouting his name , but instead of heading towards her he begun to shout something about not coming close , which confused the so called Aces of the Frontline only when he begun to shout that this corridor was a boss room and Kirito and Akuma were able to see a name in one of the hallways , the burst into motion .

Kirito grabbed Julia and jumped forward while Akuma was activating his Iron Wills Divine Armor and Shield and also brought up Crimson Inferno just to be sure , because no matter how high you defense is if your not strong enough to hold against the attacking force then you will still be pushed back , but to their luck his strength skill was high enough so that he was only pushed back a meter or so .

" Julia take Yui and get into the safe zone , after that teleport out of here we will take care of this monster . " Kirito shouted while running towards Akuma to give him some back up .

The boss was a tough one and Asuna suspected that he probably a floor 90 boss mob and even if they were lvl 150 , they were still 40 lvls to low to event hink about fighting a monster like this and seeing as Akuma was the only one who had a defense boosting skill who in exchange gradually crippled his attack power , everyones else HP were already below the halfway point and Pina was only able to heal that much Hp so he wasn´t that helpfull too .

When Julia suddenly shouted for Yui to come back everyones attention event that of the boss was on her .

Said Girl was walking towards the boss without a care , like he wasn´t even there , even when Asuna shouted for her to run away , she just staid there with a smile and said that it was ok .

And then it happened Fatal Scythe swung down his massive weapon right towards Yui but before it was able to make contact it was blocked by a shield and the Immortal object sign appeared above Yui , during the time the boss was confused at what just happened , Akuma used the time to switch his Iron Will to Iron Flesh and equipped his Divine Sledgehammer and his Divine Exoskeleton and punched the Boss right in the face , but it didn´t move and Akuma was just able to activate the Divne Shield before the boss countered , but after that he ignored Akuma again and focused back on Yui again who was now hovering in the air and out of nowhere she suddenly materialiezd a big red sword and swung it directly down on Fatal Scythe who blocked it with his Scythe but Yui kept on pushing down until the bosses weapon broke and the Yuis weapon touched the top of the bosses head after that she jumped back and the boss disappeared in a sphere of fire .

After everyone was healed again they went into the safe zone and Yui begun to explain everything , how she was a programm to overview the players health , how she crashed because of the overload , how the group of them was what saved her and why she appeared in the forest all the while crying .

After she was finished Asuna sked her if she had a wish and it was to stay with them forever but she also answered that it wouldn´t be possible because the Cardinal System was seeing her as an error and she would be deleted soon , right in that moment she begun to glow a dim yellow and Asuna hugged her in a wasted attempt to keep her here , but it stayed fruitless.

Right in the moment when Yui disappeared Akuma and Kirito where already at the Console , Kirito was trying his best to low down the Cardinal System , while Akuma was doing two things , the first was giving himself another mirror Item and the second was to copy Yuis complete data into his local mmemory disk and right in the moment when it was done the Console closed and both of them where blasted back .

Asuna and Silica where directly with them and checking if everything was ok .

" We are fine and we were even able to save Yui , well atleast her data , so we might be able to revive her . " Akuma and Kirito stated and Asuna bearhugged them both while crying .

After that they left the dungeon and went back to the Loghouse to get some rest , but Akuma logged himself out and once out he switched on his PC and looked up something in the Cyberspace and when he found what he was looking for he filled out all necessarities , added a screenshot and then sent out the order to the Website Build a Body .

 **And another Chapter done , like i said at the start those that have read the first chapter of the sequel from this know what the last part was all about and why Yuis Data was not converted into an Item oh and to explain something about Akumas Red Player Icon thanks to something I saw in the game , from which one character will be added in the Sequel , I learned that if you kill yourself or something like a clone of you , you get a pemanent Red or atleast Orange Cursor because it is seen as a game error , because in SAO you can´t kill yourself and then still be able to play the game . So yeah thats for the Explanation , until next time .**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out .**


	11. Chapter 11 Comeback

**Chapter 11 Coming back**

 **Hey Guys like I said in the last chapter I am on the road and so I am writing this chapter in direct line to Chapter 10 , the title of this Chapter stands for two things , the first is the Coming back of a loved and thought dead ( well at least in SAO ) person and the second is the coming back to the frontlines after all The Skull Reaper still wants to get his ass kicked right . Hehe well on we go .**

 **One Week after Yuis so called Death**

When Akuma had sent them a message that they should meet him in the City of beginning at 10 o´clock and that he had a suprise for them , they were prepared for many thing but not for what was actually there .

There at one of the Cliffs not even a minute walk from the main gate there stood two Akumas but they were still able to know who was who , as while the right Akuma was wearing his normal gear , the left Akuma was wearing a purple-magenta coloured dress with a grey-purple spiked shoulderplate on his right shoulder, right and left at the lower sides of the trenchcoat like dress ( its the Bong Seon Outfit from Soul calibur 4 so look it up please . ) there were some kin of grey-purple Samurai protector , under it he was wearing Shorts that were to female for a guy of his build to wear and he was also wearing dark purple boots that were reaching up to his thighs so that there were only 15cm of skin between the end of the shorts and the beginning of the boots and to top it of he had the perple bladed Samurai Sword Amethyst Cutter on his back .

" Ähm , Akuma who is this . " Asuna asked while looking at the normal equipt Akuma .

" Well how about he , or better she shows you herself . " he said and threw the mirror that he had given himself to the other Akuma and shortly after said person had looked into the mirror he was enveloped in the light that every player had experienced at the beginning of the game , so they were kind of used to it , but who stood there when the light had disappeared in the get up from before who had shrunken down to fit the size of the persons real appeareance , was a girl around 8 with long straight black hair , fair skin and dark brown eyes .

Before anyone could say something Kirito and Asuna were already hugging the girl and crying tears of happiness who were returned from the small girl .

" Yui is that really you . " Asuna sobbed while still holding her thought dead adopted daughter thight .

" Yes , it is really me Mama . " answered Yui also crying from happiness .

After calming down they then asked Akuma to explain but he just said that he would explain it some other time and instead begun to tell them about Yuis Character data and that her stats and Skills were almost the same , well except for the fact that it seemed that a unique skill could only be given to a player once , and that the system seemed to just give her the Unique skill that was the closest in name and so she recieved the Skill Time Warrior .

Like the Iron Warrior , the Time Warrior had two abilities the first was called Time Run and it allows Yui to increase the Speed of herself or any person in her point of view but in exchange the HP will be decreased , the second ability is called Time Freeze and allows Yui to decrease her own Speed or that of any player , npc or mob in her point of view but in exchange their Attack increases .

After he finished the Explanation they then went back to the log house to celebrate Yuis return and after that they decided that since their house was so close to a lake that they would take a swim .

The water of the Lake was a beatifull saphire blue and the weather was sunny and so one after another they unequiped thir normal stuff and equiped their bathing clothes .

Akuma was wearing dark red shorts and had a small black dagger strapped to his right ankle with the reason , that he would like to try to catch them some dinner if possible , Asuna was wearing a yellow-orange bikini top with matching panties and had her hair done up into a ponytail , Kirito like Akuma was only wearing a pair of pants which were colored a dark grey but he wasn´wearing any weapons , Silica was wearing a white bikini top with red dots on it and a similar coloured skirt-panties combi and she was also carrying a blue swiming ring , Yui was wearing a grey-purple one piece swimsuit and had was wearing her hair in a similar fashion then her mother .

The whole day went like this , Kirito and Asuna would stay with Yui out of worry that she might not know how to swim , Silica would lay in her ring with Pina resting on her stomach and Akuma would do some back - and chest swimming with the occasional diving when he saw a big fish or something similar interesting .

they stayed like that for a while until an old fisher sho was standing on one of the wooden landing areas was shouting for them to get the hell out of there because of the monster fish , but the only goal that he reached was for them to stop in what they were doing and to look confused at him , well that was until said monster fish appeared under Akuma and swalloed him , before looking towards Silica and preparing to attack her as well only for the fish to suddenly stop and look shocked before he exploded into polygons and Akuma to fall into the water with his dagger n his right hand .

After that , they then left the lake and equipped their casual gear before they went over to the fisher and thanked him for trying to help them after that they went home and right at the moment when Asuna went into the kitchen every one of them except Yui recieved a message from Heathcliff who asked them to come back to the front lines to help them with the next boss and so they had no other choice , then going back to the front lines .

Once reaching the teleport gate on floor 74 they went to a place where they would be able to easily watch the Boss raid meeting and shortly after finding a good point it begun and Heathcliff begun to explain what they knew about the boss and after that he held up a corridor crystal and they teleportet to the boss door , heathcliff then begun to tell the standard words of don´t die and we will win , before he opened the gate and the whole group stormed in only to stand in a completly deserted room without any signs of the boss , that was until Asuna heard a sound and looked up and there he was the boss of floor 75 The Skull Reaper .

 **And another chapter done**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	12. Chapter 12 A little Detail makes a diffe

**Chapter 12 One little Detail makes the difference**

 **Next Chapter and Guys here is the Chapter that is making me crazy , because I had three options here :**

 **1\. Ending it like in the anime because Kirito is suspecting something after watching the fight between Akuma and Heathcliff**

 **2\. Following the Story Line of Sword Art Online Infinity Moment**

 **3\. Creating my own Story Line for the Remaining 25 Floors**

 **Well for the first and second option I had too rewrite something in the first Chapter of The Hunt fo Yggdrasil or I would have to threw a plot that I had planned completely out of the Window so , I decided for option 3 and i hope that you will like it but after all you can still hope for two or three more chapters which I will hopefully still be able to write if my battery doesn´t give out .**

After Asuna had spotted him the boss dropped down and released a shockwave which initiated the changing of the boss room and with his two arms he created the first two casualities in this fight already because every hit he landed seemed to be a one hit kill and the Attackers in exchange seemed to not even scratch him with there attacks .

And it semed to stay that way until Asuna and Kirito blocked one of its attacks together and Akuma , Silica and Yui were able to hit one of its segments during that time . That was the time when the tables turned and now the boss was the one for who it didn´t look that well and after a good 30 minutes fight and at least 20 killed players , the boss was finally defeated by a strong strike right between his four eyes courtesy of Yui .

After mourning for the dead and healing the survivors they then went up to the next floor and activated the Teleport Gate of Floor 76 Arc Sophia , after that the raiding group dispersed and Akuma went over to Heathcliff to have a little chat with him , while the others of their respective groups went back home to get some rest .

" Can I speak with you for a minute Heathcliff . " Akuma asked serious .

" Yes , but how about we do that with not so many players around . " Heathcliff offered .

" Fine by me lets go . " Akuma said and followed the Guild Leader out of the City and towards a Game Master console from which Heathcliff teleported the two of them to Floor 100 but not before disabling the ability for their partners to see their current floor number .

Floor 100 was a simple thron room who seemed to only be used for the final boss but not for anything else and after waving him over Heathcliff offered him a seat .

" You know Heathcliff , if I were to kill you right know right here , then the game would be over and everyone would be freed . " Akuma stated lazily .

" I know that but I know you good enough to bring you here without needing to fear about that point so what was it you wanted to talk about . " Kayaba answered .

" Well , I think you have noticed the new addition to our little group , well she is the reason I am here after all she was one of you programms once, I think you know her name at least , it´s Yui . " Akuma said .

" Yes , indeed I remember that name but like I told you back then , besides the using of the Game Master Consoles , I can´t do anything that would influence anything else beside me . " Kayaba stated while spawning a cup of tea on a table infront of them and offering Akuma one too.

" Yes , I already knew that too , it´s more like how it was possible for a simple programm to evolve so far that she became able to feel emotions . " Akuma asked the Game Master .

" That is something I am not to sure about myself , the only thing I know is that the Cardinal System is probably the reason for it , but now a question from me , because how I know the Cardinal System , Yui should have been deleted a long time ago if what I saw today was normal ." Kayaba asked while taking a sip of his tea .

" That would be my doing , you see Yui was deleted a week ago after she used a GMC to save us , but during the deleting process , Kirito and myself used the still open Game Master account to copy her complete data and after that the only thing I had to do was working a little bit of network and programm magic and voila Yui is back with a player account , but without any kind of Admin rights . " Akuma explained .

" Good Job , I have to say then , if you are telling the truth . " Kayaba said .

" Thank you and I think we should probably head back now before the others get suspicious ." Akuma stated before standing up and downing his tea .

" You are right but , if I may I woul like to make a request to you . " Kayaba said .

" What kind of request . " Akuma asked not trusting the way this was going .

" I will reveal myself once we reach floor 95 and I want you to lead the KoB once we are at that point seeing as you are the only one I can trust with this . " Kayaba said while opening the portal back to floor 76 .

" If that is all , I will grant you your wish Heathcliff . " Akuma said and with that said both of them disappeared through the portal and back to the highest teleportable place , where they then splitted up to go back to their own groups .

 **Another chapter is done and the final countdown begins , well until next time**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	13. Chapter 13 The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 13 The Calm before the Storm.**

 **Well guys these two chapters will be shorter seeing as I am getting closer to the end of this story and my battery well so here we go .**

 **1 month later**

After beating the boss on floor 75 , the progress with which they cleared the remaining 25 floor kept gradually going up , cause for this was the motivation everybody felt , because they would finally be free shortly and so it didn´t take long until they finally stood there on floor 95 the floor Heathcliff planned to show himself and the floor where everyone would earn a great shock , but first they had to defeat the boss.

The bosses name was The Murderous Club and was a big six armed creature with three faces and right to his name in every single hand he was holding clubs , which already promised trouble for the clearing group but it got even harder , because everytime they got him down to the last half of his health he would suddenly drop his weapon and his face would switch together with his name and his weapons would transform into something matching to his name , this had happened the last two times already and now he was wearing a angry face and he was weilding cutclasses so it became that much harder to aproach and strike him, so deciding that he had to do something Akuma produced a Divine Shield in each of his hands and then jumped up and with his luck he would hopefully be able to occupe all of his weapons so that one of them could get a hit on the boss again .

And his luck stayed true the six weapons of the boss were all locked against his shields and so he shouted to the clearing group to hurry up and attack and with combined power they were able to finally cut down his last healthbar complete without giving him the chance to most likely transform again .

When all of them were celebrating one of the members of the Knight of blood suddenly begun to scream like crazy about , the fact that Heathcliff had resigned his post and that suddenly a outsider who was not even a guild member became their guild leader that was when Akumas group members noticed that Akumas Guild Symbol had changed to that of the Knight of Blood Guild Leader , but when they tried to ask him what was going on he just symboled them to keep quiet and watch .

Heathcliff the old Guild Leader was standing on top of the of the stairs and begun to talk .

He said that he resigned his post because he wouldnt be able to lead them anymore and that he in reality was Akihiko Kayaba the creator of this World and that he would wait at floor 100 for them , so that they could fight and possibly defeat him if they were able to, after he was finished with talking he opened up a TP Gate and disappeared , leaving the shocked and confused Boss raid members on their own accord .

After everybody had calmed down , new questions aroused like why would a noboy became tthe new guild leader instead of the guild leader , and it went on like that until Akuma went to the place where Heathcliff disappeard and with as much power as he could put into his voice he shouted at them to get their freaking asses into motion and to stop this whole bullshit after all even if Heathcliff suddenly became the one person who trapped them all inside of here they still had what it took to get out of here and that he would lead the knights of the blood oath until they were up there with Heathcliff and that they would shove it down his goddamm motherfucking throat that they would break over something like this and at the end he asked them who was with him and the whole crwod eruppeted into an inferno of cheers .

" Well , Guys then lets show that asshole what we are made of . " Akuma shouted and stepped through the teleport gate to the next door with the crowd behind him , after all the countdown until the final fight had begun .

 **Sorry for such a short chapter but as you can see we are getting close towards the end of The Undying Swordsmen and so I will spend most of tomorow trying my best to come up with an epic boss fight and remaining 5 floors , well until next time**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out .**


	14. Chapter 14 Coming Home

**Chapter 14 Returning Home**

 **Hey Guys it´s finally time for the last chapter of the Undying Swordsmen and after this go over to the Hunt for Yggdrasil and read the first Chapter to the Undying Swordsmens Sequel , yeah but before we start I have to answer to yet another stupid guest review who just keep annoying me this times topic was that Akuma is godlike because of his not dying factor , but as far as I have my story in my head , Akuma never once died in a fight only to log out or to save Sachi that one time when she fell over other than that , nothing happened and the only thing that hi respawning ability gives him is more responsibility and the chance to use the full capabilities of his class the Berserk , attack without caring for oneselves health and I now have ranted enough and so we go on and i have taken the floor designs from the game Sword Art Online Hollow Fragment because I decided that they would absolutely fit so here we go .**

After motivating the Clearers to follow his lead the advanced to the next floor which was except for a bridge that was guarded by a strong looking field boss nothing out of the norm .

After sizing up the looks of the field boss they prepared a strategy and then rushed the boss , a huge Golem with two hammers and a spiked head , the shield users would rush forward when the golem prepared to strike and in the moment when the attack collided the dps dealer would attack him and then repeat he action until the field boss was defeated , after that they stormed the bridge and straight into the boss room , in which Skeletor the King of the Undead and Boss of floor 96 waited for them and the Group of Akuma could´ve sworn that he must have been a relative of the Fatal Scythe from his looks .

Skeletor looked exactly like the Fatal Scythe except that he was colored a dark gold and that something akin to a crown was standing out under his hood .

Seeing their chance for a little rematch instead of coordinating the attack they told the group of cleares to stand back and to let them handle this one .

Yui would slow down the bosses movement to a snails pace while Asuna would use her Zap step to confuse the boss , while Kirito and Akuma would be lifted into the air by Pina and Silica to then drop down and to unleash their most damaging combos on him .

The plan worked perfectly and robbed the boss of two and a half of his health bars which meant that he was now in his yellow zone which meant that he wouldn´t change his attack pattern just now but they were wrong .

Skeletor gripped his cloak and ripped it of him and now his crown was seeable and in it´s mid was a blue gem which begun to shine and then Skeletor begun to move in his normal pace again and Yui tried to slow him down again but it didn´t work and so this time akuma had to hold the boss in place and kirito had to fall back to not take any damage though to the speed of the boss .

Yui raised her speed up to match Asunas and then the two begun to attack the boss and not even a minute and a furious assault of a white and a purple light show later the boss exploded into polygons and the rest of the clearers were in awe at how strong the Aces of the Frontline really were and they nearly overheard the order to go to the next floor .

Floor 97 was build up of flying plattforms and small moving grounds between said plattforms and so Silica was given the job to scout out the area with Pina and so she flew of to do her job .

Silica returned after 10 minutes and reported that there would be enemy with the equipment to blast them of the connections between the plattforms waiting for them , but that the fastest of them would be able to evade them and that Yui might be able to help those that weren´t that fast and so a special troop leaded by Yui and Asuna was created with some of the fastest player in the game , their mission ,to remove the enemys guarding the passways between the plattforms .

With the troop at the front they were able to keep their normal pace and after twenty minutes and only 3 players lost , they reached the next boss room .

Floor 97s boss monster was a giant red knight with a two handed sword .

The players with the highest strength build would rush it and bring it to fall over on his back and then the other would attack as well and so the boss who strangely didn´t have a rage mode was defeated in not even 10 minutes .

Floor 98 consisted of 3 towers of which the middle one was sealed and seing as there were two left they divided into two groups , the first was lead by Akuma and silica while the second one would be lead by the Black Swordsmen , the white Flash and the purple Time Wonder .

Every tower consisted of 4 small floors and on the fourth they had to defeat a small miniboss but withe the numbers of players and their great commanders they had the minibosses fell easily .

After clearing the towers they were teleported to the starting point again and then they stormed the last tower and cleared the floors and even the boss in a great speed .

Floor 99 , when they arrived on it a voice was heard which told them that from now on there would be no more going back and that until they defeated the final boss they would not be able to go back anymore and that now would be their last chance to go back .

Not one caved in and went back no they stayed strong and went forward and all of them were teleported and they stood infront of the Ruler of Land Reborn , seeing as it was the same mob that Silica and Akuma had allready defeated once they gave the perfect orders how to defeat him and once that happened the next in the row spawned the lord of water reborn but he two was dispatched easily , the last that came was Reiza the lord of thunder reborn and man did he curse when he noticed the two that had defeated him and crossed through his plans to become the ruler of the sky , he was a harder enemy do to the fact that Silica and pina had to drag him down to the ground every time before the clearers could deal any damage to him .

After defeating him they were then teleported infront of a great door and akuma explained that this would have to be the entrace to the final fight and Heathcliffs domain .

After all were healed up and prepared to fight they then opened the door and entered the giant thronroom who was completely dark and after everyone had stepped in the door closed and the light went on .

There on the thron sat Heathcliff and once he saw them he stood up an went down the short stair to be on even ground with them .

" You are finally here , congratulations but i fear that I will only fight with the Aces so you guys will have to take a short outtime . " he said and with a wave of his hand a transparent barrier surrounded the Aces and Heathcliff who then spoke up again .

" Well shall we start then . " he said and transformed into the form that he first appeared as.

The big appaerence that was cloaked in red with a same coloured hood and a black face looked down on them and spoke , " let the battle that decides the destiny of all players trapped inside of here begin .

Everyone was ready , Akuma clad in his Iron warrior equipment , Yui in her Time Warrior equipment , Pina in his biggest form with Silica on his back Dagger drawn , Asuna ready to teleport at a moments notice and Kirito ready to unleash one devastating combo after another and so it begun .

Asuna attacked from Pina out by teleporting on his shoulders and then stabbing his head , Yui using her Time warrior was running up the figure of Heathcliff all the while dragging the edge of her blade through his body , Kirito was unleashing Starburst Stream after Stream on Heathcliffs back , Silica was throwing needles in the black of the figures hood and Akuma was fending of every strike that Heathcliffs giant appearance would unleash on the Aces and when it was finally time to land the last hit all of the Aces of the front lines stepped on Pinas back and thanks to the Raiju Fangs paralysis buff Heathcliff had to helplessly watch as Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Yui and Akuma jumped down simultaneously and with on clean cut , dragged 5 deep red lines down his front and with the words of " Congratulations for beating the game and me . " he shattered into polygons .

" We finally did it we are free . " Asuna shouted in Glee .

" Yeah we did it Onii-chan . " cheered Silica and jumped at her surrogate brothe to hug him .

" Hey guys how about we meet up after we are all out of here so that we can be freinds in the real life and as a demonstration I will start and then I will go I have to greet you two after all when you go out so here is my name , Akuma Heremori nice to meet you , " and with those words he disappeared to went over to the hospital where he had Kirito and Silica brought over so that they could recieve perfect healt keeping treatment and so that they would be in the same room so that he could greet them .

" I am Asuna Yuki nice to meet you . " Asuna said .

" Keiko Ayano , it really was fun . " Silica answered .

" I am Kazuto Kirigaya and I look forward to meeting you again . " Kirito said .

" Yui Kirigaya , I hope I will see you again one time ,. " Yui said and recieved a strange look from Kirito and Asuna , " or is Yui Yuki better I mean I have to have one of your surnames after all right I am your child , or am I not anymore . " to this Yui made a slight sobbing sound .

" It´s ok Yui I was just confused after all , and i really hope we will meet again . " Kirito said with a small smile and then one after another of them was enveloped in the logging out light , Yui was to but they didn´t notice and so after 2 years and 2 months the game was finally cleared and the floating castle of Aincrad collapsed .

 **Real World Hospital 10 minutes away from Akumas house**

The first thing Kazuto and Keiko noticed was that they were able to move better then they had suspected after all they were inside the game for over 2 years and the second thing they noticed was that Akuma was sitting in a Seat right on the other side of the wall and that he was smilling at them and pressing a small red button and after having a short talk , Kazuto and keikos family bursted into the room and begun to welcome their respective family members back and after a short thanks to Akuma and after said person had wished them good bye , Akuma left the hospital to do two things to pick up Shino and to then make his way back to his house to finally relax after they had finally completed the death game and to finally behave like a really bofriend towards Shino and to introduce her to his newest charge .

 **And done and with this the Story of The Undying Swordsmen is completed but don´t be sad the sequel Hunt for Yggdrasil which will feature the ALO Arc of Sword Art Online is already up with its first chapter and I hope you will like it and with this said .**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out !**


End file.
